


not-so-early morning diaper wetting

by electronic_elevator



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Cumming in a Diaper, Diapers, Fondling, Literal Sleeping Together, Omorashi, Other, diaper wetting, or more importantly waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: The Actor lets you feel as he wets his diaper, and you reward him by getting him off after he’s done.
Relationships: Actor Mark/Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	not-so-early morning diaper wetting

You were dozing, unsure if the Actor was doing the same or actually asleep again, when he spoke up. “I’m gonna wet my diaper,” he said, matter-of-fact with only a slight hesitance. You peeked open your eyes to see his were still closed. When you didn’t respond, he looked at you, blinking open just one eye first, then two with a note of irritation when he saw you were awake and simply not answering him. 

“…why tell me?” you asked with an interested little half-smile. He’d usually use the toilet if he was awake and could make it, but it’s not like he needed to tell you first if he wanted to do this instead. 

“Well…” he began, then slowly moved, grabbing you and slotting you against him. As he pulled you in, he continued, rather huskily. “I thought you might like… to feel it.” He didn’t wait long — maybe he couldn’t — but it was still while you were looking at him with a pleasantly surprised expression and rapidly darkening eyes that you felt him shift just subtly, then a few moments later felt his diaper gradually heat up where it pressed against your thigh. 

You slipped a hand down between the two of you, and his flow sputtered as you cupped his dick. It was difficult to tell through the padding, but you were almost certain he was half-hard. You wanted him to finish going, so you just held your hand there, feeling the warmth turn to heat. He’d seemingly really had to go as he pissed for quite a while, and if you were quiet you could hear the muffled pattering, especially as the diaper lagged in its absorption and it splashed a little before sopping up. 

He had just a smattering of a blush, and otherwise his expression was mostly unfocused and relieved as he peed. He was almost never the one to initiate this kind of thing, although he was frequently receptive to it if you wanted to, so he must’ve woken up particularly ruttish today. When he finished, he focused in on you again, looking satisfied with just a touch of smugness. 

Now, you could let him alone — or at least, make him ask you to get him off — but you were enjoying this. “Hm, I think I know what _you_ might like.” You rubbed him with the hand on his diaper, your other hand going to the back of his neck, playing for a moment with his hair there before nudging him to lean in and kiss you, which he did open-mouthed and broken with the occasional groan or sigh as you kept up your attention to his dick. He rolled his hips into your hand; the friction, of course, was muffled by the diaper, but what it muffled it made up for in proving wet heat around him. Soon enough, his movements stilled as he pressed into you, rewarding you with a soft moan as he came. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, relaxing against you and keeping you close with an arm draped over your waist. 

“My pleasure,” you replied. He’d want to get up soon, so you simply enjoyed being cuddled close for now.


End file.
